crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
From Hell's Heart
The sixth level in Crysis Warhead. It is about Psycho's work to secure the container while it is being transported by a train, he confronts many enemies while contacting JSOC to find a way to block the train. Plot Psycho has got on a train which carries the container, and clears the train. As the train moves, he has to fight many KPA soldiers along the tracks. He faces many vehicles, from LTVs, ASVs, Trucks to Helicopter, and manages to survive while holding on the train. Sean O'Neill appears to help him after some distance has been reached by the train. The train stops at a station, Psycho fights his way to the control tower to switch its path, assisted by O'Neill's VTOL. Upon reaching the control tower, he finds that switches have been broken, and the train starts moving. Psycho successfully gets back on the train. As the train moves, Emerson reports that the bridge that the container will pass over is finally blocked, but O'Neill's VTOL runs out of ammunition and low on fuel, he retreats to somewhere else and keeps spotting enemies for Psycho. Psycho fights against many enemies from LTVs, trucks, other trains, an ASV and more Korean soldiers. When the train enters the swamp, O'Neill cannot spot more targets around there, so he decides to leave for another mission. Upon reaching some kind of a wreck site of a crashed VTOL, the train stops. Ceph forces begin launching a large attack to take the container back. Psycho fights against them, and manages to win. The train then proceeds forward, until it reaches the bridge which has been blocked, the game then enters a cutscene. The cutscene shows Psycho setting the C4 explosives on the bridge, and then he waits for O'Neill to come and extract the container. A KPA helicopter appears, with Colonel Lee, Korean Nanosuit soldiers and a wounded engineer on board. Colonel Lee attempts to convince Psycho to give him the detonator, but he disagrees, Lee then orders his soldiers to drop the engineer and send a Nanosuit soldier to take care below. Psycho grabs the engineer in time, but they hang themselves with one of Psycho's arms, the engineer begs Psycho to drop him so he can retrieve the detonator and explode the bridge, he does so after he realises that the engineer is right. He quickly overpowers the Nanosuit soldier, dropping him into the water as well as himself. Psycho finally detonates the bridge, but he is too late, Colonel Lee manages to fly away with the container, the cutscene ends here. Weapons * FY71 * Precision Rifle * LAW (in a crashed VTOL) * FGL40 Automatic Grenade Launcher * Gauss rifle (in a crashed VTOL) * Hurricane * AY69 * SMG * Shotgun *SCAR (in a crashed VTOL) Enemies * Korean People's Army * Aliens Vehicles * ASVs (not usable) * LTVs * Trucks * Helicopters (not usable) * VTOL (only assist) Trivia *A frog is found on a ledge on top of the train entrance. Jump on top of the parked train and keep trying to grab the frog or keep pressing F while you do your closest jump as you will be able to grab it. You may also use a light explosive weapon like FGL40 to get it. You can see oneills VTOL from the control tower, instead of oneill, they used a marine Category:Crysis Warhead Levels Category:Crysis Warhead